In computer networks, internetworking, communications, integrated circuits, etc., where there is a need to communicate information, there may be interconnections established to facilitate the transfer of the information. Interconnects may provide the physical communication network between two agents such as agents of Intellectual Property (IP) blocks. When designing systems that comprise such IP blocks and interconnects, the physical layout of IP blocks and its corresponding interconnects typically occur after the design/architecture and simulation stages are complete. Such an approach can potentially require revisions to the original design and simulation stages if it is not physically possible to place the components in such a way as to properly represent the original design. For example, a System on a Chip design may require the placement of components in such a way that is not physically possible to connect the various IP blocks in the manner when the architectural design was generated for this System on a Chip. Thus, one design hierarchy description may be used during the front-end design process and then possibly manually re-organized into a different design hierarchy description for use in the back-end design process. Under the traditional approach, such a problem may not be noticed until after the design and simulation stages have completed. The design would then have to be revised as well as further simulation testing. This approach could drastically increase the overall timeline of a development project. Another approach may be needed, where the physical layout of components may be incorporated into the architectural design stage. Such an approach may catch potential design problems earlier on, such that revisions to the original design, additional simulation and regeneration of Netlists are avoided.